Who Am I?
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: Kagome, 15, has no recollection of what happened in the Warring States in Feudal Japan. Her mother, wanting her to get away from Shrine Responsibilities, sends her to live with her uncle in Forks, accidentally sending her into a new world involving new dangers. Will her repressed memories come back due to the change? -Hiatus until further notice-
1. Chapter 1

**_Panda:_**Okay! So, I'm gonna give something different a shot. I doing my first ever Inuyasha/Twilight crossover! I'm not too sure how it will turn out, but I hope you lot like it! Thanks for reading!  
_**Penguin:**_ Hey! It's me, Penguin, or also my sister's Beta. I've left my account for a while and we're combining out abilities on this account. Meaning from now on, I'm going to be working on my sisters stories with her, so I hope you enjoy OUR work!~  
**_Panda:_** Okay! It a wrap, time to get this show on the road! Penguin! Do it!  
_**Penguin:**_ Panda-chan and I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight and, sadly, we never will. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer... That's correct (The spellings) , right?

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue.

* * *

Bleary sapphire eyes blinked away the reminisce of tears that filled her eyes. Looking around the bloodied field, she spotted something shining a few feet in front of where she was standing. Walking forward, she came to a stop in front of the pink stone; the _Shikon No Tama_.

Falling to her knees, she cradled the bright pink gem close to her heart, unsure of her next action. She was alone; her companions and friends dead. They lay slaughtered in cold blood. Another small noise escaped the girl as she clenched her tiny fist around the accursed jewel.

All of this- her eyes scanned the area unwillingly- the field was empty except for bodies and herself. Her gaze fell upon the bodies of her fallen friends; people who had become like family to her.

Closing her eyes, she thought about what to do. The jewel wouldn't dissapear unless wished upon.

Alas, but the wish couldn't just be any ole wish; it had to be one of pure intentions.

_'A selfless wish, huh?' _Her eyes snapped open finally making a decision on what to do.

Standing, she folded her hands around the jewel and made a silent wish; a silent plea.

_'I wish... I wish everything was back to how it was before. I wish Naraku had never existed! That way all the lives he took were justified. I wish none of this ever happened,'_ She closed her eyes, a single tear slid down her cheek, _'Make things right, Lady Midoriko!'_

A bright light enveloped the clearing and a voice as soothing as bells spoke from the sky._  
_

"As you wish, my child."

* * *

_The light faded and she was no longer in the Warring States of Japan, but on a shrine in present day Japan._

* * *

"Kagome!" A woman called from the door, "Come on! You need to finish packing!"

"Oh!" The small fifteen year old girl yelped, "Coming mother!"

Turning back to look at the old well house sitting on the shrine grounds, she looked at it in curiosity. She desperately wanted to go inside but it was off limits to her brother and herself.

Shaking it off, she raced back towards the shrine to finish packing, completely missing the small voice that spoke.

_'When the time comes, you shall remember the incidents that took place.'_ There was a small pause,_ 'However, not right now; you are needed else where.'_

* * *

_**Panda:**_ Hope you liked it!  
**_Penguin:_** You should Favor, Follow, and review while you're down here!


	2. Chapter 2

Panda: Here's chapter two! Sorry, I had to correct some spots that didn't get saved!  
Penguin: We don't own Inuyasha or Twilight!

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrival.

* * *

Yawning cutely, Kagome opened her eyes. Hearing that she was able to get off the plane, she stood and walked off of the plane and into the airport. Retrieving her luggage, she stopped, suddenly unsure where to go.

Scanning the area, she pouted, realizing that she was too short, being only 5'1", to see over the much taller people around herself.

Making her way towards a bench, she sat down and waited.

"Kagome!" A male's voice called out and said girls' head jerked up, her eyes tracing the area. Standing, she walked over a bit and spotted a older male. Smiling, Kagome grasped her luggage and raced over towards him.

"Uncle Charlie!" She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a large hug, "Thanks for getting me!"

Charlie smiled, "Not a problem Kagome."

Following him outside and towards the police cruiser, Kagome quickly placed her bags into the trunk and slid into the passenger seat.

"So," Charlie started and he started the car, "Why did your mom want you to come out here in the first place?"

Kagome sighed and balanced her chin in her palm, "I'm not sure, I guess she was just worried that I wasn't getting out enough."

"Well, what did she expect?" Charlie sighed, "She wanted you to be a shrine maid- she knew that it would take up majority of your time."

"Yeah, I guess that's why she wanted me to come out here. At least here I don't have to worry about the duties and the responsibilities of the shrine. I'm a little thankful for that, to be honest." Kagome smiled.

"That's the spirit." Charlie returned the smile, "Besides, at least you're somewhere you are comfortable."

"Right-O! Hey, maybe I can hang and catch up with Jake over on the res while I'm here too." Kagome thought out loud, thankful to be away from her home in Japan. After all, she had always spending time in the quiet town of Forks, Washington.

Charlie smiled and pulled into the driveway. He enjoyed the time he spent with Kagome, she was just so much more lively than Bella. Now, don't get him wrong, he loved his daughter, but Kagome was someone who showed more that one emotion. Kagome also knew that family was more important than spending all her time with her boyfriend. Plus, she was also fun to watch sports with.

Getting out of the car, Kagome quickly grabbed her luggage as her uncle unlocked her door.

* * *

After everything had been put away in her room- the walls were painted in stripes, pink and teal- Kagome smiled at the site of the room she used to sleep in when she stayed up here when she was younger. She still loved the colors. Turning, she hurriedly raced downstairs.

"Hey, Charlie!" Kagome called as she walked into the den.

"What?" Was his answering call.

"Where is Bella-Bunny at?" Kagome paused beside the couch.

He huffed in slight anger, "She's over at her boyfriends house. You figure she would be here to give you a warm welcome, but no..." Charlie ranted as he turned his attention towards his niece, taking notice of what she as wearing.

She was wearing a light blue tank top, cut off jeans, and light blue vans.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh," Kagome smiled, "I was gonna head over to the res and see if I could find someone I know."

"And if you don't run into anyone you know?"

"I was gonna find a sunny spot and catch a few rays."

Charlie nodded. "Just take your phone in case I need to get in touch with you."

"Got it." Kagome held up her phone and turned on her heel.

"Also, be careful Kags. People have been spotting some pretty big wolves over there." Charlie looked her over, "Not too sure why I'm worried about you, wolves love you too much to hurt you."

Kagome laughed, that was true. Wolves just had a natural attraction to her.

"Got it!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she raced from the room and out the door towards the beach of La Push.

* * *

Panda: Hope you liked!  
Penguin: Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Panda:** _New chapter finished! Hope you like it!  
_**Penguin:**_ Oh, yeah! Happy Day-Before-The-World-Ends, also know as the 20th of December. Lol  
_**Panda:** _We just figured whoever is reading this deserved to read a little more of it before the world ends. So, if you do read this chapter, this is for you!  
**_Penguin:_** We do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 3: La Push Beach.

* * *

Kagome hummed cheerfully as she walked down the dirt and rock covered road. It was absolutely stunning out here. There where way less obnoxious sounds out here in the area. In the crowded city of Kyoto, Japan it was a mess. Crowded streets, smells of gasoline, trash, and more, loud car horns, rude people, and more. It was anything but peaceful there. Here in Forks, it was small on the traffic, everyone was generally nice, the air was clean and as was the land, usually.

Taking a deep breath, she put an extra hop to her step and continued on her way, only to stop when something caught her eye. Curiosity peaked, she turned and slowly walked towards it; it shown a beautiful pink.

She stopped just before it and placed a small finger to her chin and she crouched down to get a better look, slowly reaching her other hand out. Grasping the pink trinket in her hand she gave it a closer look. It was a small stone attached to a string.

"A necklace?" Kagome asked quietly to herself. Standing up, she looked around as the trees around her shifted in a quick wisp of wind blew her hair around crazily before everything became deathly still, "Hello?" She called, fixing her hair back out of her face.

No answer.

"Is anyone there?" Kagome called a little louder, still receiving no answer. Shrugging her shoulders, she placed the necklace in her pocket of her shorts and continued on. No sense in letting the pretty gem continue to be lost. She would figure out what to do with it when she got back home and talked to Charlie.

She gave one more look around before starting on her way once more, keeping a look-out for anyone who might be around, she saw the uncrowded beach of La Push a couple yards away and took off in a light sprint.

She paused at the start of the sand and quickly removed her shoes and socks before stepping on the cool sand.

She took another step and a huge smile broke out on her face and she took off running towards the line of the water and came to a stop as the water splashed around her feet, causing her to giggle.

"I forgot how relaxing La Push beach was." Kagome murmured quietly and walked out of the surf and onto the sand, only to huff slightly when the sand began to stick to her wet feet.

She took a quick look around and saw a small group of people over by the edge of the trees. They were looking towards her way. Puzzled, she blinked and cocked her head to the side in curiosity before she turned once more. The distance between the group and herself made it difficult to see them fully. She shrugged and walked further away from them, the chances of knowing them were slim anyway, if they were curious to who she was they would come and talk with her.

As she walked a little bit further and saw a somewhat sunny area. A smile grew and she quickened her pace and set her shoes down before she sat down herself, a sigh of relief came from her throat as the warm sun warmed her slightly chilled body. Okay, so maybe cut-off jeans and a tank top might of not been the best outfit choice when the warmest the weather was to get was in the high sixties.

Suppressing a shiver, she focused on enjoying the little warmth the sun provided and leaned back to lay on the sandy beach.

She stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes or so before hearing a voice call out.

"Hey!" It was a guy, "What's up?"

She sat up and looked towards him. He was obviously part of the res, his skin a light tan and his hair and eyes both dark. He was young, her age, maybe a year or two older, and, he was kinda cute.

"Huh?" She mentally slapped herself, that was smart.

"You." He laughed as two of his friends stopped behind him. All three guys were _huge._ Not like a fat huge, it was a muscular huge. They intimidated her- she stood- and she took a step back when she almost tripped on a rock. Damn her clumsiness.

"What about me?" She cocked a thin eyebrow before remembering her question. "Oh." Kagome blushed, "I'm just trying to get some sun and enjoy the fresh air around here. I just got in town today."

The guy smiled, "Cool." He looked her over, his face contorting in confusion, "You look awfully familiar. What's your name?"

Kagome looked at him, a puzzled look forming on her delicate features, "Kagome." Strange. She didn't think he looked familiar.

"Kagome Higurashi?" A wolfish grin broke onto his face, "It's me. Jacob."

Her mouth opened, closed, and opened again, "Jacob? Jacob Black?"

He nodded, "The very one." Kagome squealed happily and jumped to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug, causing him to laugh as she dangled a couple inches off the ground. "Okay, okay. That's enough."

He set her back on the ground and Kagome smiled, "It's been so long."

"Yeah, right?" Jacob smiled, "How long are you in town for?"

Kagome placed a finger to her bottom lip and thought it over, "Not sure. My mom just wanted me to get out a little, I guess."

"Well," Jacob grinned, "Let's not waste the time you got here. Come on, there's some people you should meet." He looked at his two friends behind him, "Oh yeah, you remember Embry and Quil, right?"

Kagome nodded at looked at the other two, "Ugh! You all look so different!" She pouted, "And tall."

"Aw, don't worry Kagome," Embry laughed, "You'll grow."

Quil gave her a one-over, "I wouldn't say that right now man, she's fifteen, right?" Kagome nodded, "I think she's about done growing."

Kagome let out a outraged cry at that comment and she swung at Quil, "Hey!"

Jacob and Embry laughed, "Come on Kags, you need to meet some people while you're here." Jacob pulled her along gently.

"Fine." Kagome huffed, "But I'm getting him later for that short comment."

"Bring it." Quil smirked.

"Alright," Jacob sighed, "Quil, quit edging Kagome to hit you. Kagome, quit being short."

"Hey!" Kagome smacked him in the back of the head while the three boys erupted in a hoard of laughter.

"So worth it." Jacob laughed.

Kagome huffed once more and crossed her arms around her chest as the four stopped walking as a group of more walked up.

Kagome took a step back as she looked at the other people. They- like Jake, Embry, and Quil- were huge too. The feeling of intimidation quickly soared through her body once more as she raised her gaze to look at the guys, and one girl. Kagome mentally sighed. At least she wasn't the only girl around.

"This is Kagome." Jacob motioned to her and the group of people chorused several hellos, "Kags, this is Paul, Leah, Jared, and Seth."

The boy named Seth walked to stand beside her, his eyes glued to her, "Hey." He held his hand out to her, a smile on his face, "I'm Seth."

"Hi." Kagome replied timidly, "Kagome." She shook his hand and a blush stained her cheeks lightly, a sudden feeling of nervousness filling her as the other guys stared at her.

The girl walked forward, "I'm Leah, ignore those idiots."

"Kagome." She held her hand out and Leah took it, a semi-smile forming on the older girl's face.

"The bonfire is set up if you want to sit." Paul, she believed, said as the group migrated towards the fallen logs surrounding the bright fire.

"So," Leah started, "Where ya' from?"

"Oh." Kagome blinked, "Japan."

There was a low whistle through the group, "Long way." Paul said, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah." Kagome sighed, the feeling of homesick settled in her stomach, "My mother thought it would be best if I get out of the city for a while so she sent me to live with my uncle and cousin."

"Is that good or bad?" The youngest male looked her way. His name was Seth, right?

"It doesn't matter," Kagome smiled his way and a light blush stained his tanned cheeks, "I always loved coming up here when I was younger, so I guess it's pretty good. I get to see Jake, Embry, and Quil again."

Paul grinned, "Well, now you're gonna chill with us while you're here."

Leah smacked him in the back of the head, "Geez. Way to sound like a creep."

Kagome giggled, it was a bell-like sound, "It's alright. I wasn't doing anything before anyway, so this will be fun."

The group chatted animatedly for hours, an occasional play-fight breaking out between the guys and Leah resolved it. Before Kagome could wrap her head around it, it was nearing eight o'clock. She blinked, and looked towards the sky.

"It's so pretty." She smiled while the others looked towards her.

"Huh?" Seth, who had moved to sit beside her during one of the many 'fights' that had broken out between them, looked at her.

"Oh." Kagome blushed when she realized everyone's eyes were on her, "It's just that in Japan you can't see the stars at night- the city lights are too bright." A small smile formed on her face, "It's been a while since I've seen them. They're beautiful."

"Hm, you're right." Seth smiled, "They do look beautiful."

There were snickers from the group, mainly the guys and Leah whacked them in the back of the head.

Silence fell over the group but it was quickly shattered when Kagome's phone started to ring.

She yelped and jumped up, causing more laughter to come from the group at her reaction. Silencing them with a glare, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kagome!" It was Charlie, "Where in the world are you. It's almost eight-thirty."

"Oh!" Kagome gasped, feeling horrible. He sounded really worried, "I'm sorry Charlie, I just ran into Jake, Embry, and Quil and I hung out with them and a few more people on the res. I guess time just got away from me. I'm on my way back now."

The sound of a throat clearing rang through the phone, "Alright then. Just be careful."

"See you soon." Hearing his answer, she hung up the line and turned to the group of people sitting in front of the dying fire. "I gotta get going. I guess I'll see you around?"

The group nodded and they stood too, saying their goodbyes to the small girl they had met just hours ago.

Just as she was about to leave, a hand snatched her phone from her hand. Looking up, she saw Paul holding it.

"What are you doing?" She put her hands on her hips.

"One second, shorty." Paul smirked when she fumed silently.

"Okay!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air, "Enough with the damn short jokes. First Quil, then Jacob, and now you? Knock it off for Christ's sake." Kagome buried her face in her hands when she heard laughter.

"Well, you are short." Jared laughed as she glared at him.

"Am not!" Kagome huffed and turned on her heel, about to walk away but she remembered Paul still had her phone.

"Don't worry," Seth smiled and he used her shoulder as an arm-rest. "It's cute that you are short; if you weren't I wouldn't be able to do this." She was a good nine or ten inches shorter than himself.

Kagome huffed silently and crossed her arms over her chest, a blush staining her cheeks once more. "Whatever." She looked towards Paul. "Paul."

"Hm?" He never looked up from what he was doing on her phone.

"What are you doing to my phone?"

He held his finger up, "Almost done." Another minute later, he gave her phone back.

Looking at her phone, which was now in her hand, she raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

He waved his hand nonchalantly, "Nothing bad. I just put our numbers in your phone so you can talk to us whenever."

"Oh." Kagome looked at her phone and read the time. It was eight-thirty seven. "I'll talk to you later I guess, then. I gotta get going."

"Bye." The group of people waved as she started down the beach, "Be careful."

Kagome turned and offered them a smile, "I will. Later!" Kagome raced off the beach, the desire to get back to Charlies and out of the dark started to burn in to her body.

Picking up her pace, she shivered. No matter how much time she spent in Forks when she was younger, she just could never get over the fear she felt when she was alone in the dark out here.

As beautiful as it was, being alone in the dark in the small town of Forks was just creepy.

* * *

_**Panda:**_ Hope you liked!  
**_Penguin:_** If the world does end, at least you read one last chapter. If it doesn't, expect another update sometime this weekend! Oh, I think I caught all the mistakes, but if you see one just let me know and I'll get that fixed ASAP.  
**_Panda:_** Remember to review/favor/follow while you're here!  
_**Penguin:** _Until next time!  
**_Panda:_** If there is one. Lolol.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Panda:_** Chapter four is up, and we hope you like it!  
_**Penguin:** _I had a difficult time on this one, it was so hard to get to fit together fluently, but I think I got it where it worked pretty well. Let us know what you think!  
_**Panda:** _We don't own Inuyasha or Twilight!

* * *

**Chapter **4: Sweet

* * *

Kagome, thankful that the porch light was lit up bright at Charlie's house, raced inside. She was eager to get out of the dark, it creeped her out. A lot.

She took a deep breath and the smell of Italian filled her nose. The spicy aroma of oregano, garlic, and paisley danced in the air. It smelled wonderful.

"Charlie?" She called out, "I'm back!"

"Kagome, in the kitchen." His voice was stern and panic filled her slightly. Was he angry that she had spent so much time on the reservation?

Her timid self resurfacing, she walked slowly into the kitchen so see her uncle and her cousin sitting at the table. Her cousin, Isabella, was a plain girl. Nothing really stood out on her; she was tall, kinda lanky, awkward, and small everywhere- chest and butt. Her eyes made her stand out though- they were a beautiful shade of brown.

"Yes?" Kagome asked meekly.

"Sit down and eat. You were gone all day." He was smiling and Bella stood, going to get a plate for Kagome.

"Oh, I couldn't." Kagome spoke softly, eying the spaghetti.

"Why?"

"Oh." Kagome blushed, "Well, I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat anything that contains meat."

"Oh." Bella frowned, "I can make you something else if you want."

Kagome jerked her head up, instantly feeling bad for not giving a warning of her eating habits, "Oh, you don't have to, I can get something." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "I probably should of said something earlier."

"Well, when I go to the store this weekend, is there anything preferable you would like me to get? Any fruits, vegetables, anything?" Bella asked, sitting back down with a pad and pen in front of her, prepared to write.

"Just whatever is fine." Kagome smiled as she got a few vitamins that she had to take to get her nutrition she missed by not eating meat, "I like apples and tomatoes though." She took a banana from a fruit bowl.

"Okay," Bella smiled, "Got it."

Kagome, tired, yawned and looked at the time on a clock hanging on a wall. It was nine-fifteen. She started school tomorrow. Bleach.

"Well, I probably should go to sleep, I want to be fully rested for tomorrow." Kagome threw the banana peel away after she finished the sweet fruit and turned to face her uncle and cousin, "Goodnight." She smiled and walked up the stairs.

Just as she was about to open her door, Kagome paused and thought before turning and walking towards the bathroom. She was exhausted and had sand in places she had no desire to have in them.

Kagome sighed as she closed the bathroom door. It seemed like a better idea to get a shower the night before, just in case she woke up late in the morning or if something else went wrong. It usually did when she was herself.

Turning the water on, she quickly stripped and grabbed a towel from the closet and placed it on the towel rack beside the shower.

She stepped in and closed the shower curtain and sighed in bliss when she felt the warm water beat against her skin. She had always had a bad sensitivity to heat and cold, and out of the both, she preferred to be warm. It was better to be scorching than dying of hypothermia. She thought that it was just common human instinct.

Her eyes opened lightly, thinking back to her time over on the reservation. Everyone she had met over there was incredibly _hot_. Like in the temperature way. She thought of Seth who, in her eyes, was hot in _both_ senses of the word.

She blushed and quickly attempted to clear her mind of such inappropriate thoughts; and in the shower no less! She was so ashamed and suddenly thankful that reading minds was impossible. If someone had heard her thinking like this, she would _never_ be able to live it down!

Face still red, she attempted to finish her shower with no more thinking and washed her hair and body before turning the water off and stepping onto the bath mat. She wrapped the towel she had gotten around her body and she opened the door a few inches to peer out into the hall. Upon seeing no one in the area, she quickly walked towards her room and shut the door.

Not bothering to dress, Kagome walked over to her desk in the corner of her room and grabbed her phone to scroll through her contacts. Paul hadn't lied, he had put every one of their contacts into her phone. She paused once she found the number she had been looking for.

_Seth Clearwater_.

Face turning red once more she pressed '**options**' and hit '**send message**'.

_'Hey. It's Kagome.__'_She typed, it was simple, and hit '**send**'.

Not sure if she should wait for a reply, seeing that it was late and he was probably asleep already, she sat on her bed and plugged her phone up on the charger and set it on her bedside table.

She jumped, however, when her phone vibrated loudly on the wood of the table and she reached over to grab it and read the message; it was from Seth.

_'Hey. What's up?'_ Kagome hit reply.

_'Nothing, I'm just sitting in bed. I'm supposed to be going to sleep, but I'm too awake now. You?'_

She set her phone back on her table and looked at her state of dress, or there lack of. She stood and walked towards her dresser to pull out a pair of matching undergarments and a night shirt.

She let the towel fall and pulled the blue bra and panties on, slipping into the large shirt before sitting on her bed once again and her phone went off once more.

_'I was asleep, but talking to you is better.'_

Kagome felt her face heat up at that.

_'You don't mean that. You're__ delusional.'_ Kagome hit send and rested her head in her palm and waited.

Her phone went off and she quickly grabbed it to read the message.

_'If I'm delusional then it's a perfect dream.'_

Kagome flushed. He was so sweet. She hit reply and wondered what to say back.

After a couple minutes she typed her message. _'Do you have any idea how sweet that sounds? I'm blushing like crazy.'_ After sending the message, Kagome absently wondered why she wasn't as nervous talking to him. Usually she got so nervous just thinking about saying that to a guy, even if he was a best friend. What was so different about Seth?

_'Is that good?'_

Kagome giggled lightly at his response. It was too cute.

_'Yeah, I think so. I don't really mind.' _She set her phone down on her table and fell to lay on her bed, pulling the covers up over her body.

_'Good. Maybe you can answer a question for me.'_

Kagome looked puzzled at his message before hitting reply.

_'Sure, go ahead.'_

What did Seth want to ask her? She looked at her phone and waited for him to message her back, the nervous filling making her hear flutter.

_'Would you like to hang out tomorrow after school? Just you and me.'_

Kagome felt excitement bubble in her chest and she quickly replied.

_'Sure. Sounds fun.'_ Kagome wanted to jump for joy and she didn't even know why. She just met him yet she was getting excited over hanging out with him. Nothing more.

She didn't know how or why she felt this way, but she didn't necessarily care. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her, right?

She looked over at the clock and her eyes widened. She had been talking to Seth for almost a hour and a half. It was nearing eleven-fifty. "Shoot!" Kagome whispered and she opened her phone to read the message Seth had sent.

_'Awesome! I'll meet you at the trail around four, sound good?'_

Kagome quickly typed, _'Sounds perfect. I'll talk to you later, I gotta get some sleep. I'm starting school tomorrow. Goodnight.'_

Turning her lamp off, she quickly laid back down before jumping back up when her phone went off once more.

_'Goodnight Kagome. Sleep peacefully.'_

Kagome smiled as she read the message Seth sent her. Setting her phone on her table once more, she fell back once again and closed her eyes, slipping into the peaceful void of dreamland.

* * *

Panda: There you go!  
Penguin: Please, if you spot any errors, let me know. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Panda: _**Well, hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I had a few problems.**_  
Penguin: _**We both hope it will not happen again.**_  
_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Edward.

* * *

Kagome was woken up at six-forty the next morning by Bella. She hurriedly rolled out of bed, in result, causing her to fall face first into the hardwood floor. As she stood, she suppressed her painful yelp and walked towards her closet.

It was a different moment in her life, seeing that she had never been able to wear what she had wanted to when going to school in Japan; she had always had a uniform. This resulted in even more conflict from the young girl. She thought back to the fact that she was going to be hanging out with Seth after school, but she didn't want to return to Charlie's just to change.

Kagome quickly dipped her head out her window, it was a chilly morning. She dashed back to her wardrobe options and settled with a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt, throwing a hoodie into her bag in case she got cold later on in the day.

"Morning Bella." Kagome smiled brightly as she walked into the kitchen, "Charlie already leave?"

Bella, who was holding her keys in her hands, looked up, "Yeah. I'll take you to school, and bring you home if you want."

Kagome took a banana from the fruit bowl, "Don't worry about driving me home. I'm going to walk over to the res."

"Oh?"

Kagome didn't miss the curious tone in the word.

"Yeah." She smiled, "Yesterday when I was over there I ran into Jake, Embry, and Quil. They introduced me to Leah, Seth, Paul, and Jared. Today I'm going to hang out with Seth after school."

Bella, who looked fairly shocked at this information nodded, "Alright. Are you sure though? Do you need me to wait for you just in case you change your mind?"

"Nope." Kagome followed Bella out of the door, "I am fully capable of walking home if I change my mind."

Bella smiled, "Just call if you want me to get you and I will."

"Will do." Kagome gave her cousin a thumbs-up.

As they rode down the road in silence, Bella found the need to break it.

"So, do you like Seth?"

Kagome, who wasn't expecting this question, jerked out of her thoughts and her face turned a bright cherry color. "W-wh-huh?"

Bella laughed at her response, "Do you like Seth."

Kagome brought her hand up to her chin shyly, "Kinda. He's really sweet and its just so easy to talk to him. Usually I get to nervous when I talk to a guy, but with Seth, I feel like I can just say anything and he won't mind."

Bella was silent for a few moments and Kagome looked at her.

"I know that sounded really weird so just forget I said anything." Kagome mumbled to herself as she placed her palm over her eyes, seeing the high school appear in front of her.

"No;" Bell smiled at her younger cousin, "I've met Seth, hes sweet and someone you need in your life. Don't worry, I know everything will work out."

Kagome, who had been moping about the school, looked up immediately "You think so?"

Bella nodded, "I'm pretty positive."

A huge smiled bloomed onto the younger girl's face, "Thanks Bella-Bunny."

Bella blushed, "Don't call me that."

Kagome just laughed.

* * *

As the day ticked by, Kagome found it fairly easy. She may have been all the way across the world, but turns out, she was learning the same exact thing.

Right now, she was in Genetics sitting beside Edward Cullen. He was Bella's boyfriend if she was correct.

The teacher gave them time to work over the worksheet he had given them. It was four problems having to do with very complex punnet squares. Kagome finished in about fifteen minutes and leaned back in her chair, thankful that this was the last class of the day.

She looked to her right, where Edward was sitting and saw that he was already done. In the midst of her looking over him, he turned to look at her and smiled lightly.

"Hello."

Kagome jumped at his gentle voice; it was like pure silk over satin.

"You're Bella's cousin, correct?"

"Oh." Kagome smiled, "Yup! You're her boyfriend."

He nodded, "You are right as well."

There was a moment of silence before Kagome spoke again, "She sure knows how to pick the cute ones." It was quiet but Edward had heard it.

"You're only fifteen, right?"

He saw her nod, "Then why are you taking genetics. You're at least two sciences above your grade level."

"Don't tell anyone, but I already took this in Japan." Kagome winked at him and he laughed lightly.

"So, you understand this pretty well."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yup. It's just math that makes me sad."

Edward, hearing that, let a small smile slide onto his face, "I tutor Bella occasionally. Maybe I can help you as well."

Kagome smiled and quickly got up as the bell rang, signalling the school day was over, "I might have to take you up on that offer." She bid him a quick wave, "Bye. It was nice to meet you!"

Edward nodded her way. She was an amusing girl, especially her thoughts. He, of course had heard what she was thinking last night; the small girl was innocent and very interesting.

He would keep the thoughts a secret from Bella though; she did not need to know that her younger cousin was thinking such... inappropriate thoughts of a boy. Bella would, for lack of better term, freak out.

* * *

Panda: Okay! So next chapter will be pretty much complete Seth and Kagome  
Penguin: Please review and let me know if there are any errors, thanks!  
Panda: Next chapter should be up either Saturday or Sunday, so be on the lookout!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Panda:**_ Gomen! I do not have a long boring reason for not updating in so long. To put it simply I got grounded for things I shouldn't have done; at all.  
_**Penguin:**_ Although in the midst of the sadness of inability to get on the computer, she did learn her lesson.  
_**Panda:**_ Without further aidou, let's get onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Just Us.

* * *

Kagome hummed cheerfully as she skipped down the dirt path. She didn't fully understand why she was so excited, yet nervous slightly, about hanging out with Seth. Sure, he was cute and all and every time she thought of him her heart skipped a beat, and sure, it was just going to be the two of them... _alone._

Her face began to heat up at that. If it was one thing she had ever hated so much in her life it would most-likely be being a teenager. Not only was it awkward and a very immature age range, but _those_ feelings started to form.

Kagome let out a quiet sigh and she slapped herself gently on the cheeks to clear her mind before her hand went to fiddle and mess with the tiny pink jewel around her neck. In all honesty, she had forgotten that she was even wearing it in the first place.

The jewel still mystified her- it made her remember and think of the lame stories her grandfather had kept preaching to her as she grew up. She thought it looked like the Shikon no Tama- the jewel of four souls- but there was no way it could be. The stone was probably just a part of a key chain that was manufactured to look like the mystic gem and was just removed and placed on a string. After all, her grandfather had shown her a whole bunch that was being sold at the shrine in Japan.

She shook her head and a shy smile slipped onto her face as she saw Seth waiting at the edge of the Reservation. As she walked a little faster, she threw a hand in the air to wave.

"Hey!" She called out, "I hope you didn't wait long." She slowed her pace as she stopped to stand in front of the much taller male.

"Nah," He smiled, "I just got here a couple of minutes ago anyway so it wasn't a problem."

"Good." Kagome fell into place walking beside him, "So what are we doing?"

"Well, I figured we could just hang out at the beach and talk. Is that alright with you?"

She smiled up at him, which caused Seth to blush, "That sounds perfect actually."

The two walked down the path in a semi-awkward silence until Kagome spotted the out-line of the sandy beach. Without a second thought she grabbed Seth's hand and practically drug him towards the sand. She walked a little bit closer towards the water and dropped her bag onto the ground before she quickly let go of Seth's hand, a crimson blush staining her cheeks.

"Gomen." She looked down, "I really don't know what came over me."

"It's alright with me." A warm hand took her slightly cooler one and she jerked her attention up, spotting Seth smiling down at her. "Anyway, your hand is kinda cold."

Kagome's blush darkened, "O-okay." She mentally slapped herself for acting like an idiot, "Well, what shall we do?"

Seth looked around- the beach was almost completely empty except for one or two people in the water. "We can chill here if you want."

Kagome tapped her chin as she thought about it, "That's fine with me."

The two sat, in silence at first, but Seth found a way to break it.

"So," He began, his hand still holding her smaller one, "You're Bella's cousin?"

Kagome nodded, "Yup. My mother is Charlie's sister."

"Are you two anything alike?"

Kagome looked confused, "Bella and myself?"

"No- your mother and you."

"Oh." Kagome clicked her tongue as she thought it over, "Not really, no. She takes things way too seriously. She doesn't listen to what I have to say nine-times out of ten and that tends to cause conflict. It's like she still thinks I'm a child and that I can't decide for myself."

Seth frowned, "What do you mean?"

"My mother wants me to become a Shrine Maid back home." Kagome sighed heavily, "That's not what I want to be at all."

"What do you want to be?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know right now but I know I don't want that for myself."

Seth laughed, "Why is that?"

"Well," Kagome looked up at the cloudy sky, "If I am a Shrine Maid I wouldn't have a life outside of my work- literally I wouldn't be able to have my own family either."

Seth looked at her, "That doesn't sound very fun."

She shook her head, "Now you know why I don't want to do it." She let a small smile slide onto her face, "Ever since I was little, I have always wanted my own family- to have a husband that would love me and to have a couple of kids to care for."

Seth smiled lightly and subconsciously pulled her closer, not that she minded, it was getting fairly cold anyway. "That seems like a pretty good plan for now."

Kagome blushed and leaned against him, thankful for the warmth he provided, "Yeah, no matter what may not happen,at least I'll have the perfect thing to aim for." She shook her head once more, "but that will be a while away. I'm only fifteen after all- I have no idea when I'll even find the right guy I want to settle down with."

Seth brushed a strand of her hair out of her face after the wind blew it out of place. "Who knows? You might have already found him."

Kagome looked up at him, their eyes meeting and she felt her heart skip a beat, "Maybe."

It was quiet and timid but Seth heard it and he couldn't stop the small grin that spread onto his face after she looked away from him. When she snuggled closer he pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome sat in relaxation against Seth before she remembered the hoodie she had in her bag. She barely had to think about it before she dismissed it. Seth was way warmer anyway.

* * *

Panda: Sorry it was short but I hoped it was okay.  
Penguin: Any errors, please let me know. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Panda: Here is chapter seven!  
Penguin: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Lost and ... Found?

* * *

Kagome yawned, rolling from her bed. The memories of yesterday with Seth were still fresh on her mind and, with a extra skip in her step, she got dressed for the day. It was slightly warmer and the sun was shining brightly, something very unusual in the tiny city of Forks.

Settling on a yellow and pink sundress, accompanied with a pair of pink flats with a yellow bow, she removed the hoodie from her bag and replaced it with a white cardigan.

She walked silently down the stairs to join Bella for the day school. Bella smiled at her and they two headed from the house together.

* * *

The day was much slower and now Kagome was stuck sitting with Bella and her overly-annoying friends. She looked back at the table where the Cullens' usually sat and saw that they weren't there. If they had been, Bella would be over there and she, herself, would be enjoying lunch outside; in nice, peaceful solitude.

Kagome looked at Bella and she looked like she was having as much fun as a brick wall. Her cousin sent her an apologetic smile and Kagome sighed, smacking her head in her hands.

"Kagome." The shrill and obnoxious voice of Jessica interrupted the silence she wished she could have.

"Yes." Kagome forced out as politely as she could.

"Are you paying even attention?"

Not really. "Ano.. sorry, I zoned out."

Jessica waved it, and Kagome, off before turning back to talk with the others.

It was clear that she, along with several others, did not like the tiny new girl and Kagome's emotions felt the same back towards them. The only one she liked was Angela. She was quiet and sweet, unlike the others of the group.

Eric and Mike also annoyed her. They didn't seem to understand that Bella was happily dating someone. They would not stop trying to get close to her and that burned her to no end. It should be common sense. Don't try for a taken girl, especially when you have a girl falling all over you. It was beyond obvious that Angela liked Eric, the same for Jessica and Mike.

Maybe the generations was just getting stupid.

Kagome looked at Bella, who looked close to smacking Mike with a brick.

Okay, so not _all_ of the population was going to the dogs. Thankfully, some people still knew the thin line between sanity and insanity.

Kagome rolled her eyes before cringing when Jessica's overly faked laugh echoed in her ears.

This was why she hated eating in the cafeteria. Everyone was too damn loud.

* * *

The day was over and once again, Kagome declined Bella's offer to giving her a ride home. Bella kept rambling, saying that she was going to the Cullens' and that if she needed her to just call.

Kagome nodded before walking from the school's parking lot.

She sent a text to Seth, Paul, even Quil but neither of them replied. She shrugged it off, they probably were busy. Her boredom coaxed her into walking down the dirt path of the res. She rolled the pink stone from the necklace in the palm of her hand.

It could have been that she was just seeing things or anything else, but the jewel glowed a bright white. Was it a mood necklace?

She shook her head, there was no way. Looking at the stone, Kagome headed further into the growth of green trees.

Kagome sighed, twirling the string around her pointer finger as she began to hum and closed her eyes. She was bored.

She heard a twig snap and she quickly turned to look at a dark skinned male with bright red glowing eyes. She tensed and her hands curled into tiny fists.

"Who're you." It was quiet and timid but Kagome was sure it reached his ears.

"That is not important girly," he grinned and Kagome's mind became muddled with his accent. He sounded like he was Jamaican. "You won't be around much longer to utilize it."

Her inner instincts were telling her to run- to hightail it as far as she could make it before something bad happened, but another part of her knew that she would never be able to out run him. Her best bet was to intimidate him until he decided to leave her be.

"W-what do you mean?" Her voice sounded weak, even to her own ears. That plan was shot like a fire cracker on the fourth of July.

"I believe you know just what I mean." He took a step towards her while Kagome took another step back.

Next plan; try to be friendly!

"My name is Kagome." She attempted to extinguish the fear from her voice as she looked him over.

He grinned, "if you are truly that curious, I will tell you then." He took another step towards her, slowly backing her into a tree. "My name is Laurent."

Silence enveloped the two and Kagome swallowed thickly before looking at the trail from the corner of her eye. "What do you want from me?"

"Your blood, of course."

Her head snapped up. Not only from his words, but from the low growl coming from behind him.

Behind Laurent was a pack of_ huge_ wolves, each a different color. Her mind went back to what Charlie had said about the wolves in the area. Laurent seemed shocked and Kagome took that chance to run, but not before smiling lightly at the large animals.

Laurent chased after her, for about three seconds and Kagome mentally thanked the wolves. If they hadn't been there, the strange man would have done who knows what to her.

She kept running, slowing down only after hearing several victorious howls from the pack of wolves far behind her. She looked behind her before sitting on the ground, realizing just how lost she was. She looked at her phone; no reception.

Kagome whimpered and closed her eyes. Going to sleep in the middle of a forest wasn't exactly the brightest thing to do right now, but damn, was she tired. After all, it would only be a couple of minutes, right?

Right.

Leaning back against the tree, Kagome slipped into the comforting embrace of sleep.

* * *

She was woken several hours later by a tall man. It was dark, resulting in the fact that she couldn't see his face, but she knew he was part of the reservation.

He held his arms out after talking into a walky-talky about finding someone and picked her up, carrying her bridal style for, what was probably, three miles until they were out of the green of the forest. It wasn't until then that she realized he was talking about finding her. There were people searching for her? Why?

The first thing she saw was Charlie, along with Bella, pacing back and forth. Next she saw Jake and his dad, Embry, Quil, Leah, Paul and Seth. Each of them looked a little relaxed at seeing her in well shape. Did they know of the large wolves and the creepy guy?

Several more people that she didn't know were also looking on, their expression going to relaxed when the news of Kagome being found spread through the crowd.

Bright lights settled on her and she was finally able to get a good look at the man carrying her as he set her on the ground a few feet from Charlie. He spoke to Charlie shortly before walking back over towards where Seth and the others were. She waved towards them before Charlie told her to follow him.

She looked once more at the man who had found her after she had became lost. Charlie had called him Sam.

Sam Uley.

* * *

Panda: I edited it a little, but it's okay. After all, doesn't everyone have their own version? (;  
Penguin: Hope I got all the errors out!


	8. Chapter 8

Panda: Here is chapter 8!  
Penguin: Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Realizing

* * *

Riding in the back of Charlie's police cruiser wasn't exactly what Kagome would call fun. It also was not fun being scolded like a five year old for getting lost, and then falling asleep, in the middle of the woods. It didn't help that Kagome couldn't make sense of what had even happened so trying to explain to Charlie was immediately out of the question. What was she supposed to say? _"A man wanted my blood and then those huge wolves killed him, allowing me to escape."_ Yeah. That would make a lot of sense in a police report.

Kagome shook her head. There was _no_ way that man was human. She remembered that his eyes were _crimson_. She looked at Bella, who looked just as tense as she did. Would she believe her is she told her what had happened? Would Bella think of her insane?

Never less, Kagome sat in the back of the cruiser while Charlie kept ranting and scolding her about the irresponsibility of her actions while Kagome kept her head bowed in shame, thinking over the previous events.

"You were right Charlie," Kagome spoke softly once he had finished his talking, "the wolves over there are huge."

The car slammed to a stop as Charlie stomped on the brakes. "You saw them? He looked at her from the rear-view mirror. Kagome saw Bella's eyes widen at what she had said before she had turned to look at her as well.

Kagome nodded, "there are a whole bunch! Each has different colored fur."

Charlie let out a held breath as the car started to move again, "what happened?"

Kagome bit her lip, unsure of what to really say."

"Kagome." Charlie said once more, "what happened?"

"Nothing." Kagome lied, "they were just really big and they scared me. I ran away and ended up getting lost."

Bella tensed again, Kagome saw and narrowed her eyes. Bella knew more than she was letting on?

It mattered not, Charlie seemed to accept her answer with a grunt and a nod.

"I mean, I'm just fine." Kagome added on, "they didn't chase me so I guess they don't hate me."

Charlie smiled slightly, "don't know why I was so worried, now that I think about it."

Bella looked out her window, "told you the wolves aren't violent."

This caught Kagome's attention.

"Have you seen the wolves?"

Bella turned to look at her with a small smile on her face, "yeah. They were being blamed for killings around the area."

The memory of the Laurent guy being killed flashed into her mind, but still, Kagome said nothing.

"Alright you two," Charlie stated after parking the car in the drive way, "I need to go back to the station for a moment. Tonight might be Friday but don't stay up too late."

Kagome and Bella nodded and slid from the cruiser and headed inside.

"I'm going to bed, okay?" Bella looked at Kagome.

"Wait.." Kagome whispered and Bella looked at her confused.

"Is something wrong?"

Still hesitating to talk about the incident earlier, Kagome changed her mind, "no. My mind is just a little muddled I guess."

Bella smiled and nodded, "goodnight."

"Night." Kagome whispered as her cousin walked slowly up the stairs. She followed soon after, heading to her own room.

She hooked her phone up to her charger before sitting down on her bed herself. However much she thought of it, nothing made sense. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled on it slightly as she drummed her finger tips on her sheets.

Finally, after several confusing and unbelievable thoughts, Kagome stood and took her lap top from her desk and sat back down on her bed.

She opened the internet browser and went to the greatest search engine ever created; Google. She took a deep breath and typed in the single word that had been troubling her for most of the night.

Vampire.

Millions of results turned up and Kagome settled for a site about them.

Throughout reading, several points flashed repeatably through her head;

_Crimson_ eyes, _blood_ drinkers, and several more such as fast, quiet and mortal enemy of werewolves were the common ones through every site she looked over.

Kagome thought back to the large wolves before opening another tab and searched the web for werewolves.

Millions of results appeared for them as well.

The more she read of them, the more she made connections of the furry creatures on the reservation. Werewolves were huge, normally the size of a medium-to-large horse, the color of their fur usually varied, also, more of the feud between vamps and them became more apparent.

Werewolves and Vampires hated each other.

Werewolves were also naturally quiet, fast and, normally, recognized as protectors of clans. Apparently back several years, that was when the war between them began.

Kagome let out a breathy laugh. If she was correct then she was attacked by a vampire and then saved by a pack of werewolves.

"Insane." Kagome whispered, "I have gone insane."

She placed her computer on her bedside table before laying on her back, closing her eyes to think.

There was noway in hell she could ever explain _that_ to Charlie.

She sighed in uneasy silence before slipping off into the peaceful void of dreamland.

* * *

Edward closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Bella's hair. She had fallen asleep a few moments earlier and he had been listening her cousin's thoughts and words.

He didn't need Jasper's ability to see how distressed she was at the time being and he mentally sighed. The girl was young and did not need to be brought into the violence bound to happen in the near future but it appeared that it wouldn't happen. If Kagome was anything like Bella, then she was brought in the moment Laurent made his mistake.

Edward leaned against the wall and raised an eyebrow in confusion. He could hear her dreams, they were practically painting a picture before his eyes;

_An empty field, one soon that slowly had many people flash onto it. _

_The first to appear was Kagome, a bright smile on her face as a male with silver hair and canine ears upon his head appeared next to her. More appeared, a small child with animal feet and hands, a male with a jingling staff, a girl carrying a large boomerang, another silver haired male with magenta streaks on his cheeks, a human child next to him, a large pack of brown, gray, and white wolves, leading them was several people that were wearing wolf pelts; one with black hair in a high ponytail, another with red hair in pigtails. _

_People kept appearing every second, and soon, the entire field was completely covered. It looked to be a happy meeting place between the large group, almost everyone had smiles on their faces._

_A black flash occurred and a man with, what looked to be tentacles, appeared as a substance that looked to be blood began to leak and stain the green ground a malicious red as the happiness began to fade. People fell to the ground; apparently struck down and slaughtered._

_The two children fell first and it acted as a catalyst, the male with magenta markings lunged and was soon brought down, as was the female with the large boomerang and male with the staff. The wolf packs afflicted damage to the man who had started the fight before they fell. The silver haired male with canine ears did the most damage as Kagome readied an arrow in a traditional bow. The arrow glew a bright pink as it streaked towards the male, after he had killed the dog._

Bright lights exploded and Edward finally came to his senses.

Kagome was in a panic. He quickly woke Bella and told her just moments before a loud scream shook the house. Bella was off her bed in less than a second before she rushed into Kagome's room.

"Kagome!" Bella called and gently shook the crying girl awake.

Her eyes snapped open and the lurched back and away from the older girl as she looked wildly around her room.

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered and Kagome, still shaking from the nightmare, nodded.

"Just a bad dream." Kagome mumbled, "I'm okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked, "it might make you feel better."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm okay and, actually, I don't remember it too well."

Bella nodded, "okay. Get some sleep, you had an exhausting day."

Kagome nodded, "goodnight."

"Night."

Kagome closed her eyes and turned on her side, never once noticing the bright glowing of the pink stone laying innocently on her desk.

_'In due time, my child. In due time.'_

* * *

Panda: I hope the vampire and werewolf stuff made sense.  
Penguin: Reviews make us smile! Remember that.


End file.
